


Wednesday 9th March

by gingergenower



Series: Across the North Atlantic [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8686570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergenower/pseuds/gingergenower
Summary: Newt has a moment of anxiety; Tina responds.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Через Северную Атлантику](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8959492) by [Kalgary_Nurse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse)



_Newt Scamander_

_Room 6_

_The Leaky Cauldron_

_London_

_England, Great Britain_

_Wednesday 9th March_

 

Newt,

You’ve never written a book before! You cannot honestly expect yourself to be the most elaborate, flowery writer your publishers have seen in the last week, but they are publishing you. Have you forgotten that? To be an award-winning writer you need understanding and compassion, not the greatest knowledge of grammar or spelling, and you have more compassion for these creatures in your fingernails than most people have for other human beings. ~~Ask Pickett!~~

Do not ask Pickett. He’ll be rude.

Besides, even if you were an established writer with the most complex and fluent understanding of the English language, you aren’t writing a story, you are writing non-fiction. Non-fiction is dry unless the subject matter is interesting and the writer finds it to be so, and you are offering the wizarding world a perspective they’ve never even considered before- I’d advise you to stop finding a problem where there isn’t one.

Love,

Tina

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically my love letter to people who are cheerleaders for the writers in their lives. You don’t know what effect your faith can have- my parents and Molly and Amy are my greatest cheerleaders, so thank y’all for keeping my ass going for the last ten years, and savage_starlight on this story. Commenting every day (potentially several times) is a kind of stamina I’m not sure I have :)


End file.
